1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to signaling device, and more particularly to a new and improved pedestrian crossing safety apparatus wherein the same is arranged for directing attention to arrest movement of motor vehicles permitting pedestrians to cross at designated intersections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At intersections relating to passage of pedestrians, such as school children, crossing guards are frequently at a disadvantage in directing attention to a pedestrian crossing environment. This is particularly the case in inclement weather conditions wherein visibility of a motorist is impaired by darkness, fog, rain, snow, or sleet, which form a continued obstruction in the field of vision.
Presently, crossing guards utilize a simplistic warning device, such as a wooden stick with a fluorescent sign attached thereto. This type of device has found an appreciable market primarily due to the little expense required for production and maintenance of the same. Such a device falls short of providing adequate safety for a pedestrian crossing during dark, rainy, snowy, foggy, sleeting or other conditions which limit or inhibit visibility. This is due such device's limited ability to attract attention to the crossing guard and pedestrian.
An attempt at solving the problem of increasing safety at pedestrian crossings has been to provide a conventional octagonal stop sign mounted to an end of an L-shaped pole, the sign having a plurality of lights disposed about the perimeter thereof and being counter balanced by a weighted base mounted to the other end of the pole. The base includes a battery therein to power the lights. The device is, however, relatively bulky, awkward, and expensive compared to previous devices. As a result, such device is relatively unsuitable for pedestrian crossings where small school children act as crossing guards and require a warning device which is relatively lightweight and easily carried for extended periods. Thus, this apparatus has apparently met with little commercial success.
Therefore, it is appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pedestrian crossing signal device as set forth by the present invention which addresses the problems of ease and use, and cost of manufacturing while maximizing the visible warning zone. The present invention substantially solves these problems.